This invention relates in general to automotive vehicles, and more particularly to locking systems for securing such vehicles.
Many automobiles of current manufacture come equipped with electrical locking systems, and for the most part, these systems are merely adaptations of or additions to conventional manually operated systems. Whereas the traditional manually operated system has a knob or some other operating device located on each door for setting the latch of its door, the electrical locking system in addition includes an electrical actuator on each door and, on at least the front doors, electrical switches which energize all of the actuators in unison. The knobs or other operating devices of the traditional manual systems are usually connected to their respective door latches through linkages. In the typical electrical system, the electrical actuators merely tie into these linkages, so that when an actuator is energized, it moves the manual operator as well. Usually each front door is equipped with a switch which is connected between the electrical power source for the vehicle and the electrical actuators on all of the doors. Thus, by manipulating the switch at either front door, one can energize the electrical actuators on all doors to either lock or unlock the doors. Of course, if the vehicle is fully locked, one must have access to the vehicle itself before either switch can be operated, and this requires a key to release the latch on one of the front doors so that the door may be opened. In that sense, the electrical locking system is of little benefit to one who is totally outside a fully locked automobile.
The luggage compartments or trunks of automobiles are likewise secured with key-operated locks which are accessible from the exterior of the vehicle. Often one upon approaching his or her automobile opens the trunk lid first to place a package in the trunk, and after closing the trunk opens one of the doors to enter the passenger compartment of the vehicle. For example, shopping for groceries usually leaves one with several large bags of food products. The most convenient place to transport these groceries is in the trunk of the individual's automobile, and that is where they are usually placed, but only after unlocking the trunk lid with a key and raising it. Then to enter the vehicle, the same key or a different key must be inserted into and turned within one of the door locks. The operation of two key-operated locks presents somewhat of an inconvenience.
Many automobiles with electrical locking systems have an electrical actuator for the trunk lock as well, and the switch for energizing this actuator is usually located within the glove compartment of the vehicle. Hence, one by unlocking the door and then operating the trunk lock switch, can release the trunk lid without going through more than one key-operated lock, but that procedure is just as inconvenient as unlocking two key-operated locks.
The present invention resides in an electrical locking system for automobiles, and that locking system includes the traditional electrically-operated actuator on each door as well as door-mounted switches for energizing the actuators. In addition, it includes a switch in the luggage compartment, and that switch, when operated, will also energize the electrical actuators for the door to release the latches on such doors.